


Valedictions

by mnibus



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: M/M, Slow Burn, just a big fan of letter writing, well not really that slow it’s only four chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25389397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnibus/pseuds/mnibus
Summary: how the closings of sokka’s letters to zuko change over the progression of their friendship and relationship.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Valedictions

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first atla fanfic so plz be nice to me!! any mistakes are my own; i also haven’t read the comics or watched so tlok so if anything is contradictory just ignore that...

Since his coronation, Zuko had received many letters. Most of them were correspondence with military outposts informing them that the war was over. Some of them were with nobility and delegates from the other nations in a discussion of solidifying peace. And a few of them embarrassed Zuko upon reading. Some members of nobility tried to compliment and court him for a chance to be in his favor.

Despite the wide array of letters that Zuko received, his favorite to read were those from his friends. After the war had officially ended, they had all gone in different directions, and though Zuko had not been with them for very long, he found himself missing them greatly.

Aang and Katara were still traveling together and kept him updated on their travels to new and exciting places. Most of their work was informing smaller towns of news that the war was over, working to rebuild resources, and spreading peace.

Surprisingly, most of the news of their travels came from Katara. Though their friendship was still strained at times, Aang was too much of an airhead to actually sit down and write a letter. With every traded story about working to restore peace, Zuko and Katara understood each other a little more.

The letters Zuko received from Toph were both hilarious and extremely on brand. Since the closure of the war, she had been traveling looking to enlighten others in the ways of metal bending and seeking trouble in earth rumbles. The content varied greatly; every time Zuko received a letter from her it was in a different penmanship and slightly different voice. He was pretty sure she had been making whoever she beat in earthbending battles write the letters for her. Despite her methods, Zuko was always glad to hear from her.

Of all the many letters he received, Zuko looked forward to Sokka’s letters the most. He had a way to make his charisma and sarcasm shine even through letters. Though there was no longer a pressing need for swordsmanship in battle, Sokka enjoyed the practice and had returned to Master Piandao’s to learn lessons that the pressure of time hadn’t allowed for before. Whenever Hawkie arrived at the palace, he knew it would be a welcome break to the monotony of governing.

_Your Royal Flaminess,_

_Although it is still completely unfair that you have TWO swords, I have learned a lot from Piandao. I could totally beat you at sparring now; I’m sword of amazing at dueling._

Zuko, who had been reading the letter while walking from one meeting to another, let out a laugh at Sokka’s awful pun. The guards trailing behind him gave him a slight look, but said nothing.

_Piandao has also had new students arrive, and I’ve been able to help teach them. It’s rewarding teaching someone else the skills you’ve learned. Is this how you felt teaching firebending to Aang? Of course, your skills were subpar when you first arrived at the air temple. Perks of not being a magical element bender! My skills will never magically disappear!_

Zuko rolled his eyes and pushed open the door to the chamber that held his next meeting with various Earth nation merchants. Zuko smiled briefly at those that had already gathered before returning to the letter.

_Anyways, I hope you’ve been doing well and haven’t had to put up with too much Fire Lord craziness._

_From,_

_Sokka_

Zuko refolded the letter with a small smile and began talking with the merchants about ways to increase trading and sales between the Earth and Fire nation.

After talking with more diplomats and reading through scrolls and requests related to his upcoming meetings, Zuko finally took a break that evening. He made himself a cup of ginseng tea, and though it was nowhere near as good as uncle’s, Zuko delighted in making the tea himself rather than having the palace staff fix it. He took out his crown piece and set it down on the desk beside him before responding to Sokka’s letter.

_Sokka,_

_Fighting with dao blades is not unfair; it is simply a smart battle strategy. Teaching swordsmanship seems like it would suit you well; I’m sure your travels taught you many lessons about the art of fighting._

_I am inclined to say teaching the avatar fire bending is drastically different than teaching ten year olds how to fight with swords, but that line of thought may be a mistake..._

_Looking forward to the next time we are able to spar to see if you have actually improved or just think that you have,_

_\- Zuko_

Zuko sealed the envelope and left his chambers to go the palace hawkery.

The attendant perked up at his arrival. “Fire Lord Zuko! What may I help you with?”

“Just sending a letter,” he said cordially, “Could you point me in the direction of the hawk that came in from Master Piandao’s earlier today?”

“Of course, my lord.”

The attendant led Zuko to Hawkie. Despite the terrible name Sokka had given his hawk, Zuko was happy to see it. He fed Hawkie a quick snack, attached his letter to Sokka, and sent Hawkie off into the night sky.

——

Two weeks later Zuko received another letter from Sokka.

_Flameo!_

_It looks like you will get your wish! There’s been a lull in students coming to Piandao’s, and I got a letter from Suki saying that she may be joining your royal guard?_

_Anyways, I’ll be traveling to the palace to meet up with her when she gets there and to see you._

_From,_

_Your favorite sparring partner_


End file.
